Just Three Years
by MusicGeek99
Summary: It's just three years, right? How would you feel if you got rejected like that? Maya knows how that feels. Maybe it's time for a change, a push into realization and perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Everyone! I'm back finally, but sadly on a new one. I lost my other account to someone who decided to hack into it, and I lost all of my stories. Thankfully, I managed to have time to create this account. I had no idea what to start off, so I chose GMW. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 _Well, you grew up gorgeous._

That comment has been racing through the mind of Maya Hart all evening.

However, she had other things that continued to have her heart beating and mind thinking. She knew it was wrong to like Riley's uncle, but she couldn't help it. Josh had the most dazzling blue eyes compared to any guy she knew. His hair happened to fall in the perfect place, so you couldn't help but like him. His smile melted her. It was both attractive and warm. It made her feel happy beyond belief.

Josh always used the excuse of "3 Years Older" when it came to Maya. He saw her as just his niece's best friend. Maya knew three years was a difference, but she didn't see it as much of one. When it came to age, she compared her thoughts to caveman.

 _Caveman. Hold Hands._

Maybe it wasn't her age that was the problem. Maybe it was the way she acted around him. She had been calling him " Uncle Boing" for years. She was one to always jump on his back at the least expected moments. She always fainted when he walked in the room.

She needed to change. Mentally, not physically.

* * *

Maya walked out of the bathroom, coming into the main room of the apartment belonging to Cory and Topanga, or the Matthews as she would call them. She examined the room, watching every action being created.

 _Auggie and Topanga are making dinner._

 _Cory and Shawn are being as close as ever, talking about who knows what._

 _Eric is...well being Eric_

 _Riley, Farkle, and Lucas are discussing how Farkle plans on taking over the world._

 _Josh..._

He was all she thought about.

The way he makes everyone laugh. His laugh himself was contagious. The way he put others first. He was like an older, male version of Riley.

The way he made her heart beat.

He made her feel special.

* * *

 **Hey! I promise I'll make the next chapter a lot more detailed. I'm so glad to be back on here.**

 **Review please! I would love ideas. I'll also be making a pretty longer GMW fanfiction. I'll need several OCs to be friends from Texas, family members of any of the well known characters, and new characters to show up at the school. So please send me descriptions.**

 **Thank You!**

 **\- Nichole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who read the first chapter. I want to send a big thank you to Karkoolka and BoldBraveBubbly16 for reviewing to the first chapter! I seriously do appreciate it.. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't go to my dad's anymore, and my mom doesn't have Wi-Fi at her house, so I managed to get out today and use the Wi-Fi somewhere else.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

There must be something in life that's telling her to go towards him.

Mr. Matthews always told her, people change people. Could this be the reason or was she just overthinking things? Her mind was telling her one comment, and her heart was just overthinking it all.

 _He looked up._

She could've swore her heart stopped for a quick second. She knew what she needed to do. If she wanted the "idea" of three years to stop, she needed to stop who she was.

"Hey Joshua." Maya smiled, trying to act normal. It was taking everything not to freak out.

"Hey Maya. No Uncle Boing?" Josh was confused. For the very first time, she was acting normal and didn't have some kind of attack on him.

The others looked at the two teens. Something was up, and Riley didn't know what to expect of it.

Maybe Maya was growing up. Maybe this rebellious, blonde girl was in need of a new start. She was almost in High School. No one would take this act seriously, stepping in a new place with new kings and queens.

Maybe Maya was joking about it all. She could've gave up any minute. She could've jumped on his back, but she didn't.

"It's time for me to grow up. I need to stop acting like a middle schooler. " Josh smiled at this, knowing she was taking this seriously for a chance.

Looking around, Maya grabbed his wrist and pulled him into Riley's room for a second. She knew Cory wouldn't approve of it, but this was a necessary action that needed to take place. _Bay Window. Time for a_

* * *

 _Bay Window- The Place that contained all the memories and help we needed._

Maya and Josh got into Riley's room, and they immediately sat in the bay window.

"What's going on Maya? You aren't just going to suddenly kiss me, seeing we're out of adult supervision, are you?" Josh turned and looked at Maya. That's when he saw Maya. Puffy eyes, tears slowing sliding down her cheek, leaning against the window.

"No of course I'm not going to, Josh."

Maya took a small breathe and wiped off her tears. She took Josh by the hand, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm not acting like this to directly impress you- though I wish I could. I realize after the whole three years discussion, that I needed to grow up. Though I can't age physically three years in months, I know I can mentally grow up. I may not be much to you, knowing I'm not nearly as pretty as the other girls. I'm not as smart or even talented. I'm not even nearly as perfect as them. I just wanted to show you how much I am in this. How much I'm in this for the long game. Not just to win it all. But to show how much I care."

 _Not Talented? Not Pretty? Not Smart?_ Josh knew none of this was right.

"Maya, stop."

"Josh, don't try to c-correct me. I k-know I'm not like t-them." Maya explained inbetween tears.

"You're right. You aren't like them."

Maya broke. She let it all out, being hugged by Josh."

 _You're Perfect._ "You're Better."

* * *

 **Hey! Tell me what you all think by reviewing! I appreciate the support I have for this story!**

 **I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can. Trust me, the next chapter will have A LOT of drama among the Matthews and Hart family.**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- Nichole**


End file.
